Lasso
by xjustkeepwritingx
Summary: Rachel works for Mr. Hudson and she really needs money, so he makes her an very unusual propose.


_**Hi!**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this.**_

_**Reviews please?**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**PS.: I, unfortunately, do not own glee.**_

* * *

_**Lasso**_

"You are late Ms. Berry, do you wanna get fire on your first Day?" that was all she heard when she walked inside the office. She looked down.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Hudson, but someone hit on my car and I had to wait for the police to arrive, it won't happen again." Finn glared at her. "It'll be your first and only chance, now come here cause I need to explain what you have to do as my assistant."

* * *

Later that day Rachel was already on her desk working when she saw Mr. Hudson walking to her desk, he smiled at her.

"So, I've heard your mom is sick and you need money right away?" Rachel's eyes got wide, was he really willing to help her? She just nodded. Finn's smile turned into a smirk and he said lowering himself so he could whisper in her ear "I can give you a lot of money." Rachel was thinking that was really weird but she kept there looking at him waiting for him to keep going. "I think you are very hot, has a petite amazing body and I could have a lot of fun with you. So how about 1,000 dollars for every time you let me have fun with you? Of course people can't know about that, but you being my assistant will make things easier." Rachel gasped, did he want to make her his whore? She couldn't do that, she was 19, virgin and was willing to wait till love. But her mom's treatment was really expensive, and her mom only had her, and she only had her mom. She needed to think. Finn noticed that her eyes got teary and said "You can think." Rachel looked down.

"If I say no will you fire me from this job?" She asked and Finn smirked again.

"You're such a smart girl. See you tomorrow Rachel. " he winked and just walked away. Rachel knew she was in trouble, she needed that job, and if she didn't become his hooker she would lose it, then she would be screwed. On the other hand, she would have to lose her virginity to a man like Mr. Hudson, he was disgusting. Well, only a sick man would make such a proposal to a girl on her first day of work.

* * *

Next day Rachel walked inside her office before Finn could get there, she hadn't slept at all, she was thinking. She wasn't sure of what she was doing but she couldn't tell anyone, her mom couldn't know she was going to be someone's whore or she would die right that moment. Finn walked inside his office and saw Rachel on her desk, she seemed to be thinking hard. Poor girl, but he couldn't deny the attraction he felt for her, he knew that right now he seemed like a monster but he couldn't help himself, he needed sex. His girlfriend wouldn't give it to him saying that she would wait till marriage, right, he wouldn't wait for her. And Rachel, she was perfect, her innocence turned on a fire inside him.

"Good morning Rachel." she glared at him.

"I have an answer." Finn smirked. "So?" she looked down.

"My mom is really sick, I really need the money so I'll say yes." he smiled big and walked to her holding her hand.

"Well, here at work we will act as if we don't know each other that much, but here's my address, be there at 8. Dress sexy. Now go back to work." he said excited, he couldn't wait to have Rachel tonight.

* * *

It was 8 o'clock when Finn's door bell rang, he opened up the door of his huge condo and saw Rachel, she was so different from when he saw her that morning. At work she was always so formal, not right now. She was wearing a short tight black dress showing her amazing cleavage. He couldn't help but think she was looking like someone else, but she was hot, hotter than he thought she was.

"Come in…" Rachel walked after him and sat on the couch beside him.

"So, what do we do now?" Finn smirked, that girl turned him on so much, he looked serious at her.

"Well, first you could come here and sit on my lap, I won't bite you. Not in a way I'll hurt you." he grabbed her hand and she sat on his lap, she was feeling so awkward, how would she be able to look at him the next day and pretend he was only her boss at that damn company? Finn ran his hands on her legs, she had such a soft skin, he pecked her cheek and said "so, how do you feel?" Rachel looked away.

"Good…" Finn chuckled and made her look at him.

"I promise I'll be kind to you. It won't even look like you're my slut for the night." Oh great, that made her feel so much better! She was feeling awful and he called her a slut? That guy really had a problem. Suddenly Finn made her straddle him and said "so hottie, how do you like to have sex?" Rachel blushed.

"I don't know, I'm a virgin Sir." Finn's eyes widen, what the hell he only liked virgin girls? What? No. He didn't like Rachel, he wanted her body, that was all.

"Virgin?" Rachel nodded.

"Can I ask you something sir?" It was Finn's turn to nod.

"Don't call me sir, you're making me feel old. I'm just 25."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to do that to you? If you wanted to really help me you would lend me the money not ask me to have sex with you. I heard you have a girlfriend, so why me?" Rachel asked knowing that he probably would get mad, but she needed to know. Finn looked down.

"My girlfriend wants to wait 'till marriage to have sex, but I don't intent to marry her anytime soon and I have my needs, and I'm sure you have no idea about that but damn, you are hot." Rachel blushed and felt when his hand that were on her leg got to her thigh and rubbed her hip lightly. She was looking at his face, he was a handsome man, he could be so much better than this, giving a girl money to have sex with him, and if he didn't want to get married why wouldn't he just break up and sleep around? That guy was so confusing. Finn kept caressing Rachel and said "You wouldn't understand." She would but she remembered that she wasn't there to be his friend, she was going to be his hooker. Suddenly her stomach growled, she hasn't eaten anything, she didn't have the money to, everything she earned was to pay her mom's hospital bills. Finn smirked at her and said "Are you hungry?" she looked down blushing hard.

"I didn't have the time to eat. I was with my mom at the hospital." Finn nodded knowing that she really didn't eat cause she didn't have the money to, so he pulled her away from his lap.

"Let's order some pizza or something like that?" Rachel smiled big and just nodded.

* * *

When the pizza arrived Rachel was eating like she hasn't eaten all day, well, she actually hasn't but she wouldn't admit that. Finn found himself staring at her, she was adorable, how could he take her virginity away like that? She noticing that he was staring.

"I'm sorry, I'm eating like a pig right? I promise I'm not always like that." Finn smiled.

"It's okay Rach, can I call you Rach? Plus, you don't have to explain yourself to me." he poked her tummy and she giggled while nodding. She was mind slapping herself, how the hell was she enjoying his company? She should hate him. At least he fed her, and she by the morning she would have 1000 dollars, that was all she was thinking about.

* * *

After they had dinner Finn sat back on his couch and Rach sat back on his lap, she started to take off his shirt, she knew she had to. Finn put his hands on top of hers.

"You don't have to do this…" Rach smirked .

"You want to do it yourself?" she tried to be sexy but Finn didn't like that, it was just plain fake, you could see in her eyes that she was hurting.

"No, I mean, you don't have to have sex with me." Rach looked down.

"I need the money, can I be honest with you?" Finn just nodded and she kept going "I lied when I said I didn't have time to eat, I didn't have the money to do so. I was starving, all the money I have I spend on my mom's hospital bills and it's not enough. She has brain cancer, I know that she has almost no chance to survive but I have no one in life but her. I need to try my best to help her. Please, I just need the money." she was in tears by now and Finn's heart was small, he never felt something like that, he held her tight in his arms and said in a comforting way.

"Calm down, I'll help you. You can just give me a hand job for today and I'll give you the 1000 dollars, what do you say?" Rach nodded "I won't have sex with you till you're ready, don't worry." he pecked her cheek and guided her hand inside his pants and boxers. She was insecure, she never really had done that before, sure she had a boyfriend before but they did nothing but kiss.

Finn felt that she was insecure so he pecked her neck and said slowly.

"You're doing amazing hottie, keep going, grip on it harder and pump it faster." she did as told and Finn started to moan loud, Rach smiled, the feeling of having that man moaning for her was good she couldn't deny that. Finn noticed that Rach was really getting into it and sucked on her neck again, she moaned a little and felt that Finn's hands were on her thighs "Can I touch you babe?" Rach shook her head.

"Today is only about a hand job isn't it?" Finn chuckled and took her hand off of his pants pulling her on his lap.

"I know and I won't force you but now you can just grind on me till I cum?" Rach nodded. She started to grind on him hard while he was sucking on her neck just as hard, she was getting turned on like he was. Rach suddenly put her hands on both his cheeks and brought his lips to hers, they kissed deeply. Finn ran his tongue on her lips and she opened her mouth, he ran his tongue on hers and just the flick of it made him push his pants down and as soon as Rach grinded on his bare member he came. He moaned her name loud and then he held her tight in his arms and said "Damn, you are good!" Rach laughed and started to get up, but he held her back.

"Stay the night, we can have breakfast tomorrow before work." Rach couldn't believe in what he was asking her, to stay the night? Really? Well, she would stay, she didn't want to admit but she didn't want to go away.

* * *

Next morning Rachel woke up in the guest room but saw that Finn was there cuddling with her, she smiled he was so cute when he was asleep. She tried to move but he held her.

"C'mon, we need to wake up Mr. Hudson. We gotta work and I need to go home, I can't work wearing this."

"Yeah, you can't or the guys won't take their eyes out of you but now babe, you are mine. Only mine." he winked and got up.

At work Rachel went in a little bit late and sat on her desk, she saw an envelope there, it had 1,000 dollars inside it and a note.

_Hey Rach, I guess this was the best way to give it to you. Can't wait for tonight! – F_

Rachel smirked and did as told, ignored Finn during the whole day.

* * *

_*three weeks later*_

When she was about to leave the Company she saw Finn talking to a brunette slim girl, she was beautiful. Finn seemed annoyed, the girl was yelling at him, Rachel slowly caught all her things and started to leave when she heard Finn call out her name.

"Ms. Berry! You are NOT dismissed." Rachel just nodded and looked down, she went back to her chair and waited. After about half an hour Finn walked back to his office looking angry. "You really needed to mark me? Marley saw and I had to make a huge excuse about how a bug bit me and I got some stupid allergy." Rachel couldn't help but laugh, so that beautiful girl was his girlfriend? And he wanted her, an ugly poor girl? That guy was really nuts. "So you're laughing?" he walked to her and tickled her tummy "You'll get it baby girl!" Rachel started laughing hard, she couldn't believe how comfortable Finn was making her feel, when he stopped tickling her he said "Let's go to my house?" Rachel looked down.

"I need to stop by the hospital and make mom company for a while." Finn nodded.

"I can drive you there if you want." Rachel smiled and nodded.

* * *

At the hospital Rachel walked inside her mom's room and smiled when she saw her there sleeping, she sat beside her and held her hand.

"Hey mom. I'm here." Shelby smiled at her, she was too weak to talk, Rach smiled back and said "I found a job. Now I can pay for your treatment. You'll get better mom. I promise." Shelby just nodded she knew how much her daughter was being strong and working hard to help her. Suddenly Finn walked in with the doctor by his side, Rachel looked at him with curious eyes, she was about to ask something when the doctor started to speak.

"So we have good news here right? Shelby you're going to be moved to a better hospital so you can get a better treatment." Rach looked at Finn.

"You paid for that?" he just nodded, he himself had no idea why he did that but he wanted to make Rachel less sad, so he figured that it would help. Rach smiled big and jumped in his arms thanking him, he held her tight and whispered in her ear.

"I think I should introduce myself to your mom right?" Rachel nodded and Finn said "Hey Mrs. Berry, I'm Finn Hudson, Rachel's boss. She told me about you and I thought it was the right thing to do." he smiled and Shelby smiled at him, she made an effort and said.

"Thank you!" she looked at Rachel "Are you sure he's just your boss?" she laughed. Rach blushed hard.

"Yes mom! Just my boss." Finn smirked and excused himself.

* * *

Later on Rachel got out of the hospital when she saw Finn sleeping inside his car, she knocked on the window, he woke up and opened the door for her.

"What are you still doing here?" Finn smirked.

"Well, I thought I could take you to have dinner with me tonight, at my house of course. Are you in?"

* * *

At Finn's condo Rachel was sat by the table having dinner with Finn beside her, he was only watching her eat. She smirked and looked at him.

"You really want to get in my pants don't you?" Finn's eyes got wide. "Why do you say that?" Rachel held his hand.

"Well, you are being nice to me, you're feeding me, you paid my mom's treatment, I'm sorry to say that but I know that everything in life has a price, nothing comes for free." Finn shook his head.

"Maybe you're wrong Rachel. Can't you just be thankful for what I'm doing?" she looked down.

"I'm sorry, it's that all my life nobody ever gave me anything for free. I didn't mean to hurt you." Finn smirked and put her in his lap.

"You didn't, I know I acted like a jerk asking you to have sex with me for money, but it's that I really had no idea I would end up liking you." Rachel blushed.

"So you like me?" Finn nodded.

"I enjoy your company so much more than my girlfriend's, you are so adorable." he caressed her face, she grinned.

"You really do want to get into my pants." Finn sighed.

"It's not just that but well, okay, I do." Rachel laughed.

"I knew it! You are such a jerk." she said playfully.

* * *

Finn was on his bed watching a movie while Rach was sitting beside him just staring at the ceiling.

"Mr. Hudson?" Finn looked at her.

"Yes? And please you can call me Finn when we're alone." Rach nodded and kept going.

"What happened between you and your girlfriend today?" Finn turned to Rach and looked into her eyes.

"She came to visit me 'cause she's going to travel and saw the hickey you gave me. So she started yelling at me, I told her that was best if we broke up, she started to cry and said that she couldn't lose me, so I didn't had the guts to break up with her. We date for 2 years already." Rachel got closer to him without noticing.

"And you don't wanna marry her?" Finn shook his head and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't love her, I thought I did, 'till I…" he stopped when he realized that he was going to say 'till I met you' but he couldn't. He couldn't be in love with Rach, his family would never accept her, his father would make his life a living hell. His father wanted him to marry Marley cause it was arranged with her family since they were kids, but he couldn't marry her, he didn't like her. No woman ever made him feel what Rach did, and they weren't even that intimate yet. Rachel kept looking at him.

"Till what?"

"Nothing. I think you should just go to sleep." he said annoyed with himself.

"Sleep? You won't want my services today?" she mocked. Finn glared at her.

"You're not a hooker Rach, stop saying that." Rachel pretended to be mad.

"So that means I'm here and you won't pay me?" Finn got serious.

"Cut the crap Rach, of course I will pay you."

"You don't need to, just for the assistant job of course." she said.

"No?" Finn was shocked.

"No. I like being here with you, you're an awesome friend. You don't try to kiss me, touch me or rape me, so I'm cool with having a cool place to stay and food to eat." she said and rested her head on his chest.

"So that means you're my lover?" he asked.

"Of course not. We're friends. Cause if you want to get dirty with me you still have to pay." Rach said she knew that she wanted to be his girlfriend, not his lover.

"What if I want to get dirty with you right now?" he asked, she frowned.

"I just told you that I like you as my friend and you say you want my services? You are a jerk." she got up and left.

* * *

Finn had no idea what he did wrong, so he called his brother Kurt to tell him what was going on.

*phone convo*

"Hey!"

"Hey bro! Can you talk?"

"Sure…"

"I have no idea what to do, I think I'm in love but I don't know how to act around her. I always seem to hurt her."

"But don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, but I'll get rid of her soon."

…_after a while…_

"C'mon, you asked her to be your whore? Are you crazy? Go to her and say sorry!"

"You think I should go after her?"

"Duh! Tell her what you feel, stop being a wimp!"

"Okay…"

*end of phone convo*

* * *

Rachel was crying in her bed, she knew that she was overreacting 'cause after all she was nothing but his whore. Of course he would want to use her services, she couldn't believe in what mess she got herself in. She felt like she owned him 'cause after all he paid everything for her mom. Suddenly the door bell rang and when she opened the door her eyes widen, there was Finn with a bouquet of sunflowers in his hands.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure! C'mon in." she stepped aside and let him in, he handed the flowers to her.

"I thought that roses were so cliché and sunflowers fit you better, you have your own light, a bright light." Rachel blushed and told him to sit, he looked around and saw that she lived in an awful house, she deserved so much better than that.

"Rach, I'm here to say sorry. I was just kidding. I don't want you as a whore, but I can't deny that I have a crazy attraction for you but it's more than that, I think I love you Rachel. I know I met you just a few weeks ago and it seems crazy to talk about love already but it's what I'm feeling." he broke down and started to cry. Rachel hugged him tight.

"I feel the same way. I tried to hate you but I just can't." Finn looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply, she kissed him back immediately.

After about half an hour Finn was on top of Rachel on her bed, he was playing with the hem of her pants, she looked at him.

"Make me yours Finn, I am ready." Finn smirked and pulled her pants out, he rubbed her there slowly and Rach moaned lightly, Finn put his finger on her clit and pressed it hard, oh damn, she took off his pants as well and when she felt a finger inside her she sucked on his neck and asked "Can I mark you today?" Finn smirked.

"You can do everything to me babe." Rachel smirked and pecked his neck, she didn't know exactly what to do, but he seemed to like what she was doing so she kept going. Finn took off her panties and opened her legs, he bent down smirking and she only felt when he opened her legs and pecked her down there, she moaned and grabbed his hair, he went a little harder on her and she tried to close her legs, she was in so much pleasure. He held her legs open and kept licking her 'till he felt her having an orgasm, Rach couldn't describe what she was feeling, he bent up smiling and kissed her passionately. He put a condom on himself and whispered in her ear "I'll go slow okay babe?" Rachel just nodded and closed her eyes when she felt the head of his dick poke her virgin walls. Finn went in slowly, Rachel held him close to her and let out a scream when her cherry popped. Then the pleasure started to come to her, she was moving along with him in a magic rhythm, she was taking him to heaven. He never made love like that, slowly, carefully. It had meaning.

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke up to an empty bed, she found an envelope beside her, it had 1,000 dollars and a note as he always did.

_Hey Rach, see you at work! Last night was wonderful! – F_

Rachel couldn't help but cry, she couldn't believe that he didn't stay. He used her and paid her, she couldn't believe him. She thought it was love, he fooled her. She was now indeed his whore.

Rachel got inside his office and sat at her desk wearing sunglasses, Finn wasn't there yet. She didn't want to see him, how could she fall for his trick? He just wanted sex, and that was it. Once a jerk always a jerk, she should have known better. After about half an hour Finn got inside his office and smiled at her, she just sighed and looked away.

"Good morning!" he said, she didn't say anything. "Hey?" he tried again, she still got there mute. Finn walked 'till her and said "Is everything alright?"

"You are a jerk you know?" she yelled while getting up from her chair. Finn's eyes got wide.

"Why?"

"Why? Cause you fucking took my virginity yesterday and left without saying a word. I gave myself to you 'cause I thought you loved me." she said starting to tear up. Finn realized what was going on, she was mad at him, and he knew that she was right but he promised Marley that he would take her to the airport. He walked to Rachel and hugged her.

"Babe, I'm sorry I didn't stay, but I had to take Marley to the airport. I do have feelings for you, believe me." Rachel shook her head and took a deep breath.

"If you don't break up with your girlfriend, I won't be able to be with you again. I won't be a whore Finn! I can't. What I felt when I found nothing but money with a note was awful, I felt dirty, cheap. I thought last night meant something." Finn nodded.

"It meant everything to me Rach, I swear."

"Will you break up with Marley?"

"I can't, not like that." he said. Rachel looked down crying.

"So, I guess I'm just your assistant from now on."

"I paid your mom's treatment." he yelled. Rachel just kept looking down.

"And I'll be forever thankful. It meant a lot." Finn tried to hold her hand but she didn't let him. He just sighed.

"Don't you have work to do?" Rachel just nodded and sat back on her desk.

* * *

_*ONE MONTH LATER*_

Rachel walked inside Finn's office smiling. He looked at her, their relationship was strictly professional now, but he was really unhappy and so was Rachel, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Why so happy?" he asked, Rachel smiled even bigger.

"Mom's surgery went well, she's a lot better now. Maybe she'll live." Finn smiled back at her, he was going to hug her when the door opened. Marley was at the door, she ran to Finn and slapped him, she threw her promise ring to his face.

"Who is the whore that you're sleeping with? I wanna know who the hell she is" She looked at Rachel and yelled "Do you know if he has a whore?" Rachel just shook her head.

"Calm down Marley." Finn said, Marley got even madder.

"How can I calm down when you moan 'Rach, Rach, oh Racheeeeel' while we're making out?" Rachel blushed and looked at Finn, he looked at Marley.

"Okay, so break up with me! I don't wanna be with you, there I said it. I'm in love with someone else, but she hates me. I don't blame her cause I was an idiot to her but I love her, so much." Marley slapped him again but before walking away she looked at Rachel and turned to Finn.

"Who is she?" Finn shook his head.

"It's not of your business." Rachel looked at Finn then at Marley.

"It's me. I am Rachel." she looked back at Finn and smiled big "You did a right move for the first time since I met you." she winked and before she could walk away Marley slapped her, Finn grabbed her arm.

"Don't you dare touch her. Leave! I don't wanna see you here anymore." Finn shouted at Marley, she looked down.

"You will marry me. It was set up since we were 13. I won't leave you alone. And you little whore, he only wants from you what I can't give him, SEX." then she left.

Finn hugged Rachel but she pulled him away.

"Not that easy boss." Finn made a puppy dog face.

"C'mon, as you can see I'm single now." Rachel smirked

"I don't wanna be your whore again." Finn nodded and held her.

"You won't. You actually never was, I love you." Rachel smiled really big and pecked his lips.

"I missed you so much." Finn held her tight in his arms and lifted her up.

"I missed you too baby girl. So, I was thinking that this weekend is thanksgiving and since your mom is still in the hospital, we could go there spend some time with her and then go to my house so I can introduce my beautiful girlfriend to my family." Rachel's eyes got wide.

"Your family? Already?" Finn nodded.

"You wanted it to be serious, so I guess that meeting the Hummel-Hudsons will be serious enough for you right?"

"YAAY!" she squealed like a little kid.

* * *

-Saturday-

After they left the hospital Finn and Rachel went to Finn's parents' house and a maid opened the door. Rachel noticed that she knew that girl, actually they grew up together.

"Santana!" she said and hugged the girl. Santana hugged her back.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" they heard a voice saying.

"She's my girlfriend." Santana looked at Finn then looked down.

"Mr. Hudson." Finn smiled.

"It's alright Santana. Let's go inside babe?" Rachel nodded and smiled at Santana. Finn held her hand and intertwine their fingers "Be calm, they can be a little rude but trust me, they will like you. And even if they don't it doesn't matter, I love you, and that's what matters." he pecked her lips and went to the living room with her. Carole looked at Rachel and smiled, she didn't like Marley that much, and she could see that girl was making her son happy, she never saw him smiling so big, so truthful. Burt on the other hand was glaring at her, who the hell was that girl? Finn was meant to marry Marley, it was all arranged.

* * *

They all sat in a huge couch and Burt looked at Rachel saying.

"So, in what do you work with?" Rachel looked at Finn and smiled.

"I work with Finn, I'm his assistant Sir." Carole smiled.

"That's sweet!" Burt glared at Finn.

"An assistant Finn? Really?" Finn got mad.

"Yes dad, my assistant, and soon to be my wife. I love her." Carole grabbed Rachel's hands.

"Come here honey, let's see if the dinner is ready?" Rachel nodded and walked away with her.

* * *

Burt yelled at Finn.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Marley is a med student, and Rachel? What is she?" Finn stood up.

"If you keep insulting my girlfriend I will leave dad. I don't care if she's a med student or not. So, just behave or I will leave and you will never see me again."

"Okay… I don't like your relationship with her, but you're a grown up man you can make your own choices." Burt said while looking away.

In the kitchen Rachel and Carole were there staring awkwardly at each other. Santana noticed the tension.

"Mrs. Hummel-Hudson, Rachel and I went to school together. I can't believe that you're dating Finn." Carole smiled.

"So you two know each other? That's awesome. Rachel, I know my husband can be rude sometimes but he'll understand that Finn is big enough to choose his own girlfriends. And I can see that he looks so happy right now that it's impossible for me to be against this relationship." Rachel smiled big and hugged her.

"Thank you very much ma'am." Carole laughed.

"Call me Carole honey, you'll be in this family soon." Santana elbowed Rachel.

"Just can't believe it, tell me everything!" Rachel laughed.

"I will, but later on…" she winked.

* * *

They went back to the living room and Finn hugged Rachel.

"So babe?" she smiled.

"Your mom is the best." she said and he laughed pecking her lips lightly.

Suddenly Marley burst out the door and walked in, she pointed at Rachel.

"You whore! He's mine!" Burt stood up.

"Why do you say such things?" Marley started crying and yelled.

"She used to be his whore, he paid her for sex. And now I bet she's using him for his money again." Finn stood up as well.

"You shut up. I know she's with me 'cause she loves me, not because of my money." he yelled. Burt started laughing and Rachel got really mad.

"You all want to know the truth? I'll tell you."

"Rach, you don't need to." Finn cut her off. She smiled at him.

"They deserve to know, and I'm not ashamed of telling people that I did everything I could to help my mom. My mom has brain cancer, now she's almost cured but she was dying when I applied for the job to be Finn's assistant. I barely had money to eat, everything I had I used to pay for my mom's treatment and it wasn't enough. So I got the job but along with the job Finn made me a proposal, I would get 1,000 dollars for every time I let him have fun with my body, I was a virgin but I still agreed to all that just because I really needed the money. But then after a few days together I realized I was completely in love with Finn, yes, he indeed paid for my mom's treatment, but I love him for him, not because of his money. The gesture was beautiful. He saved someone's life." Carole smiled at that girl in front of her, she was brave, and she did believe that she wasn't using his son for money. You could feel the love between them. Burt looked at Marley and surprisingly said.

"You heard her, don't humiliate yourself over her sweet girl, just leave. I don't like this relationship of theirs but Finn can choose whoever he dates, and besides her being poor that girl showed a courage that we need to admire." Marley just nodded crying hard and left. Finn went to his father and hugged him tight.

"Thank you dad." Burt just smiled, he really didn't like Rachel but he figured it out that if she was going to hurt Finn he would need to accept the risk.

* * *

Later on they were already at Finn's condo. Finn smiled at Rachel and threw her in bed.

"So baby girl, can I use your services tonight?" he winked at her playfully. She smacked his chest.

"You know what? Loving you is like throwing a lasso around a tornado." Finn pecked her lips.

"Oh really?" Rachel nodded and kept going.

"I've always been afraid of flying, but you can't blame a girl from trying." she winked. Finn kissed her passionately.

"But you did baby girl, you tamed the beast, your lasso was so strong around my heart that I can only think of you. You're my everything." Rachel laughed.

"You want to get into my pants again don't you? Every time you get all cheesy you want sex." Finn's eyes got wide.

"You are so wrong Rachel… I don't want sex, I want love." he winked and she giggled.

"You're lucky I love you or I would be very mad."

There they were, the relationship started in an unusual way but it ended up like a very beautiful one, well, not ended, this was just the beginning.

**The end.**


End file.
